The Discovery
by MusicNeverStops474
Summary: What if someone else had found WordGirl and Huggy when they crash landed on Earth...?


**Author's Note:**** So here's a drabble that randomly came to my head last night. Review if you'd like and maybe sometime in the future I'll post the other bunch of drabbles that are gathering dust in my room...**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

"All I'm saying Claire is that an ice cream dispenser would totally be a worthy investment!"

"And this is exactly why you don't handle the finances in the family! We'd be broke by the end of the month!"

"Pfft, my family's got so much money; we could buy Washington State, install me as President, whenever we feel like it."

"I'd love to see what laws you'd come with Theo; 'every child must be in possession of at least one robotic device' or 'Every Sunday will now be known as ice cream day'."

"Mmmm, ice cream…."

"Ike cweam!"

Claire laughed at the sight of her husband sprawled out on the chequered picnic blanket, their two year old son perched on his chest as they expressed their adoration for ice cream. It was a perfect day to be out in the country for a picnic; the birds filled the air with sweet songs, there was a perfect summer breeze sweeping Claire's golden hair across her shoulder, and the sky was peaceful and blue, undisturbed by any clouds.

The trio had taken the afternoon off and drove out to a secluded area only known to the two adults plus a few of their close friends. It was the perfect place for a picnic especially with their riled son who always managed to run away to cause some chaos despite being buckled into his car seat. How he had managed to pick the lock of his seat _and_ the car, she would never know…

Suddenly a sonic sound shook the family from their laughter. A huge crash resounded across the field and into the wood where the family sat making even Tobey turn quiet with shock. Sounds of metal screeching against metal reached their ears and Claire stood up quickly looking in the direction of the crash with worry in her blue eyes.

Theo got up equally as fast, grabbed Tobey in his arms, and ran without a word beside Claire to the source of the sound. Across the field, their feet crushed the grassy stalks, their hearts pounded furiously as they sprinted towards a trail of smoke emitting from the crash site.

As they neared the wreckage, either could speak for shock. Beaten and torn, there sat a spaceship. An actual bright red spaceship highlighted with golden stars rested in the deep trench half covered with dirt stains and scrap pieces of metal that had sheared off the bottom of the ship.

The couple simply stood there for a moment, none saying a word until something snapped in Claire and she jumped down to the ship, searching for any type of life on the ship. Tobey stretched out his arms from up above, wanting to go down, but Theo knew better and held the child closer to his chest. His eyes anxiously trailed Claire as she cautiously prodded around what seemed to be the front door. He knew that she could take care of herself but his worry for her well being overflowed in his brain all the same.

As Claire's fingers grasped the door handle and prepared to open it, the door swung open, making her stumble back a fraction before what she saw surprised her even more. What stepped out from the broken ship was nothing other than a monkey holding what looked like a small child. As the animal saw Claire, fear filled his eyes and he stepped back, looking left and right for a way to escape.

"No wait," Claire pleaded softly as the animal made a move to run away, "I'm not going to hurt you. Promise."

Seeing how she had stopped moving and looked harmless enough, the monkey stopped fidgeting and simply pulled the bundle closer to him. He still regarded the woman suspiciously as if asking her a million questions through his black eyes.

Claire began to move slowly over to the protective monkey while whispering gently, "Are you alright?"

Hearing the caring undertone in the woman's voice, the animal's eyes dropped a cold barrier and Claire was surprised to see honest sadness and fear in his eyes. He began whimpering softly, looking down at the quiet child and Claire walked quietly over to the two. She gasped softly as she saw a baby girl probably no older than two years old in the primate's arms who simply looked at her with wide, curious wyes, unaware that she's just landed on a different planet.

The monkey gazed back up at Claire, a sorrowful look on his face before the girl pushed herself upwards and split her mouth into a grin and threw herself into the woman's arms.

"Whoa," Claire gasped, the young girl already hugging her tightly, like **really** tight.

A small smile graced the monkey's lips as the woman's confusion before he looked back down at his feet.

"So, you two are from another planet? And you're like her… protector?"

He nodded letting Claire digest the new series of information as she subconsciously rocked the small girl.

"And- you're….alone?"

Another nod.

Claire finally looked back up at her son and husband at the top of the ridge then back down at the monkey.

"Come on," she told the sad animal, holding out her free hand and grasped his furry one and the trio began climbing the steep trench to meet the other star struck two at the top.

"So what are we going to do?" Theo asked quietly looking fondly down at the bright girl and the monkey who obviously cared so much for her.

"Find them a home I suppose...," answered Claire equally as soft, watching the two small children look at each other oddly for a moment before the girl stretched out one hand and stole Tobey's overlarge glasses making him and her giggle uncontrollably.

"And you know what? I think I know the perfect couple for her…"


End file.
